Ace attorney song Drabbles
by Icypixie
Summary: drabbles based on random songs


Ace attorney song drabbles.

Pick a fandom, pairing or character. set music player to shuffle or random. write a drabble for each of the first 10 songs. you only have the space of the song to write. No lingering.

I was bored, here you go.

**1. Carry on my Wayward son**

**Kansas**

Miles looked in the mirror, then he punched it. The glass shattered beneth his fist. He punched it again, and again, and again, until blood streaked down his arms.

"It was him, I learned from_ his _murderer." He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, feeling hot tear streaming down his face.

He was breathing heavily now, trying to regain his composure. he looked up at the shatterd mirror and saw his father, smiling and holding a case file.

_Carry on Miles, that's all I want from you. _

Miles couldn't help but smile at the broken reflection.

**2. The Eagle and the Hawk**

**John Denver**

Pheonix looked at Maya, running about like a ten year old. Then he looked at his desk and saw the work that he was doing. Why is it that he couldn't join her in her running, see the amazing wonders she saw, and be as free as her spirit. He envied her.

She stopped running and turned to him. She dashed up to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him from his work. Pheonix let her. Pheonix let her teach him to be free.

**3. Iris **

**The Goo Goo Dolls **

She was surrounded by broken glass, blood streaming from a cut on her cheek. He had brushed the glasses from the table, letting them crash on the floor. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and leaned on her. They sank to the floor together, tears brimming in her eyes.

"If you want me to leave, Miles, I will." She whispered in his ear.

"No," He gripped her tighter and closed his eyes. "Before it's too late, I want to say..."

He pulled back and looked into her green eyes. "I love you, Kay."

**4. What hurts the most (Remix)**

**Cascada**

She sat on the train, heading to Kurain. She didn't know if she'd ever see him again. Pulling a small journal from her bag, she flipped to the last page she wrote on.

_I love you, Pheonix _was the only thing written. As she looked out the window and saw the scenery fly by, she regretted only writting those words.

**5. If I die young **

**The Band Perry**

She was only 26. She wasn't supposed to be there.

_Everyone leaves. _He thought as he gipped the blue fabric of the scarf she once wore. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his. Miles looked up and saw the last person he ever expected to see.

"Kay?"

His logical mind said this couldn't happen, but for once he told his logical mind to shut the hell up. She didn't speak, she only traced her finger over the ring on his left hand. Then she showed him the ring he had given her.

Together even after death.

**6. Slide**

**The Goo Goo Dolls **

Kay realized she knew almost no way to relate to Edgeworth. The only thing they had in common was the shared death of a father, but the situations were different. He had it worse, and she wished that she could understand him.

She lay in his bed next to him, brushing back his hair and looking into his grey eyes.

"I may not understand you entirely, but I can be by your side."

**7. Justice for all**

**PWMusical Productions**

_Don't waste time doubting the facts,...or doubting yourself. _

She said those words so many times when she was alive. She taught him everything, and continued to fight by his side beyond the grave.

Now he fought without her, because she knew he had to. He had to stand on his own and fight with raw detemination. because he needed to learn to fight without her.

**8. So impossible**

**Dashboard Confessional**

There was so much he wanted to know.

There was so much she wanted to know.

He wanted to know why she smiled so much, why she thought she had to steal the truth, why she was so strange to him.

She wanted to know about his past, why he seemed cold, why he was so different from her despite their shared pain.

He wanted to know if she felt the same.

She wanted to know if he felt the same.

**9. Stand in the rain**

**Superchick**

Kay felt the rain soak through her clothes and she sat there, alone. It was finally over, but she felt so empty inside. She was supposed to feel releif, closure, something. Instead she felt cold, and dark, and empty.

"Daddy..."

She remembered his hugs, his smile, and her promises to him. One tear slid down her cheek as she stood and smiled up at the rain.

**10. Here (In your arms) **

**Hellogoodbye**

She liked being back. She liked the office. She liked the new cases. but , most of all she loved seeing him again.

His arms around her waist as they sat on the couch, holding hands as they walked, and being by his side in court.

With a simple kiss she said it all.

"I love just being here."

**A/N: **I guess it might be kind of cheating to have a pheonix wright musical song in this, but who cares! Blame my I-pod.


End file.
